The present invention relates to vessels in general, and more particularly to improvements in cuvettes, especially in tubes for use in photometric or spectroscopic examination of samples of liquid or gaseous media which must be tested at a predetermined temperature or within a predetermined temperature range.
It is known to test one or more characteristics of media in a cuvette by resorting to a photometric or spectrophotometric apparatus. In many instances, the samples must be tested at a given temperature or within a predetermined and often rather narrow temperature range. The establishment and maintenance of such conditions (optimum temperature or a narrow temperature range) is necessary for a number of reasons, for example, to avoid changes in the aggregate state of media as a result of temperature changes prior to or during testing.